


Long Into the Night

by YNL



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Alisaie, F/M, Oedipal Issues, Orgasm, Precum, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teasing, Thighs, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNL/pseuds/YNL
Summary: Once Tataru finally leaves the Rising Stones, Alisaie and Alphinaud lock the door and celebrate their alone time as brother and sister in their favorite way.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Kudos: 12





	Long Into the Night

Night had fallen, and they finally had the Rising Stones to themselves.

The inside of her panties had been soaked for the better part of an hour waiting for this very moment, every minute rife with the struggle, fighting off the urge to see how far along Tataru was on her newest set of garments—a laborious process that, at the very least, afforded her several chances to steal looks at her brother, his nose deep in a tome of incalculable length as he made poor attempts to resist looking her way as well.

But now night had fallen, Tataru had bade them farewell, and they finally had the Rising Stones to themselves with the front lock securely fastened. Like a woman possessed, she ran to the nearby storage closet and laid down a dark red rug and thick blanket beside the roaring fireplace, which was the only prominent light source to stave off the encroaching shadows.

Alphinaud approached her then, his soft features only hinted at by the auburn glow of the flames. He proffered a closed, sweet smile, and she accepted it with a coy smirk. Their eyes locked on one another, and she began to disrobe. Starting with her boots, she noted his gaze following the length of her legs, up and down, as though he would have only a fleeting chance to see them. Next was her cloak, which she smoothly unbuttoned and let fall from her shoulders to the floor below, revealing her bare breasts. The frigid air of the Rising Stones was overpowered by the warmth of the fire, an exhilarating mixture of cold and warmth that left her nipples erect. Alphinaud drank the image with his eyes.

Upon reaching for the zipper of her skirt, she couldn’t help but notice her brother’s pants now seemed inexplicably tighter around the crotch. A prominent bulge had formed, and as she pushed her skirt and panties down to her ankles and kicked them away, she was forced to bite her lip as she imagined the beast inside them, just waiting to be unleashed. When it came to getting the wits fucked out of her, Alisaie had always preferred girth over length, but Alphinaud offered her the best of both worlds. And that was to say nothing of the upwards curve it possessed, which never failed to make her feel replete as it rubbed and caressed all of the spots she needed it to.

The warmth of the fire embraced her like the blanket at her feet. After turning slightly to face it, she stood on her toes and raised her arms straight up over her head in an elaborate stretch. The primary purpose of said stretch was to display even more of her body to him (a mission that she succeeded in, considering the way he visibly struggled to decide if he wanted to look at her underarms, her breasts, or her behind), but it felt amazing after a long day of researching aetherical properties.

“I suppose you’re not planning on joining me, then?”

Alphinaud started in place, scrambling for his belt buckle.

“O—of course!”

Together for so many years, and still it was exceedingly easy to tease him into submission. She relished having that power over him, doubly so because of the way he begged her to. The way she incessantly teased him in front of their cohorts, even when Alphinaud wasn’t present, drove him wild. Every night they were unable to be together due to nearby fellows or unforeseen circumstances, she would rub herself up against her hand or her pillow, her mind awash with the knowledge her brother was most likely stroking himself in his own bedchamber, thinking of the way she’d playfully mocked him throughout the day to his thick, sticky release.

Alphinaud was completely naked now, his impressive cock at full mast. Precum glistened and oozed from the tip. Alisaie took strong steps towards him, culminating in an authoritative stride until their faces were mere centimeters apart from each other. She would have been lost in his deep, blue eyes were it not for his thick member poking against her toned stomach. It reminded her of what her body truly desired from him. Precum, thin and warm, stuck to her. With a sudden burst of inspiration, she gyrated her hips in a circular motion, causing the tip to drag across her, leaving more of her brother’s precum on her front in a haphazard, criss-crossing pattern.

“What’s this?” she spoke softly, playfully. “Everyone is always talking up how good you are with your paintbrush, and look at this mess.”

With a deft move of her finger, she scooped up a substantial amount of it and sucked it off of its tip, savoring the divine taste before swallowing happily.

“Such a tease. . .” he whispered.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, is that why you’re even harder than you were a moment ago? My mistake! I suppose I’ll just have to try something else.”

Alisaie stepped forward and planted her lips on Alphinaud’s, who was blushing before she even put her face forward. Once she pushed her tongue into his mouth, crossing it with his own and passionately moving her lips, she felt the entire length of his cock pushed up straight against her. As they continued to kiss, she felt more precum ooze out of the tip and stick to her, thick and warm.

Inexplicably to Alphinaud, it wasn’t long before Alisaie pulled away from the kiss. Just as his brows were about to furrow in question, she used her hands to pull their bodies even closer together, leaned her head over his shoulder, and began to nibble the underside of his ear.

A shiver shot through his body, and she adored the fact that she could feel it ripple across her own. As she continued to gently tease his ear with her teeth, she massaged the other one with her hand. Alphinaud began to give forth soft, subconscious moans as Alisaie continued to massage them.

"Alisaie, that feels… Ooh... divine…"

She pulled away ever so slightly. "You want something divine? Come with me."

Slowly, Alisaie began to make her way into a sitting position, using both arms to gently coax Alphinaud to the soft carpet beside the fireplace until she was on her back and he was on top of her.

With his eyes and lips so close, she couldn't resist thinking back to that first ever night with him. It drove her wild. She could feel herself getting wetter, rubbing her legs together and bucking her hips gently while Alphinaud's lips traveled from her neck, to her overly sensitive breasts, then her stomach, and then finally…

His warm breath on her clit sent a shiver of pleasure through her entire body. She readjusted her positioning on the rug, spread her legs, and waited for her brother to do what he did best. In fact, she was so enamored with the expectation and buildup to her brother's talented tongue that she was a few seconds behind noticing that he wasn't doing anything at all. When she raised her head, she saw his sweet eyes staring at the meeting of her thighs— _staring_! She was like this for him, and he was staring?

"And here I actually believed you when you said you had something to show me earlier,” she said playfully.  
Alphinaud giggled, short and breathy. It was implacably adorable, though she'd never admit that to him, and it sent more chills as his warm breath traveled over her mons.

"Forgive me, Alisaie. I can't help myself but to look at you. You're just so beautiful. Every inch of you. And you’re so wet."

She smirked. "Ever the inquisitive one. I recall that night we both walked in on Mother and Father; I just felt terrible for interrupting them, and you traipsed up to them and asked how it worked."

Her brother blushed crimson. "Yes, yes. We don't have to relive that right now, do we?"

She loved it when he did that, doubly so because he knew how attracted he was to their mother. Much in the same way she grew up with a bit of a crush on their father, but Alphinaud never quite outgrew his infatuation.

"I suppose not, but you're the one sitting there with the slacked jaw."

"I assure you, dear sister," he said with a surprising amount of confidence, wrapping his hand around her left thigh and squeezing it. "Nothing about me is slacked."

His tongue rushed her soaked sex without warning, sending an assault of warmth and intensity throughout her entire body. She threw her head back, unable to hold back laughter that was half excitement, half pity at her brother's notion of a sexy witticism. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around her brother’s head. With her thighs flanking either side of his face, his tongue was forced to enter her as he sucked on her clit.

It was pure ecstasy. Her whole body tightened and relaxed repeatedly under his masterful technique. She never wanted it to stop, which made it all the more aggravating when he lifted his head to speak to her.

"I just love when I can tell how good—"

"Less talking."

With a deft movement, she ran her fingers through his hair and forced his mouth, and more importantly his tongue, back where it belonged. As an added measure, she wrapped her legs around him even more tightly, squeezing his head between her thighs. Alphinaud seemingly took this as a challenge, as he wasted no time in lapping at her most sensitive area with a speed and focus tenfold that of his previous effort.

Alisaie began to lose her thoughts. Under the ceaseless pressure and skill of her brother's tongue, she began to forget what it was like to have any thoughts at all. The Rising Stones, Revenant's Toll, Eorzea—no, all of Hydaelyn itself—melted away along with her control. Nothing in that moment mattered but she and her brother, together at long last, expressing their love for one another in the most intimate and satisfying way they knew how. She needed this, and she knew he needed this. Even if the Warrior of Light themselves should walk in, she wouldn’t let him pull away from her.

Caught in the turbulent throes of her ecstasy as she was, she somehow managed to lift her head to look down herself to see her brother's eyes staring into her own. Had he been watching her lose herself this entire time? Initially, she felt a tinge of embarrassment, but this feeling was quickly overpowered by the excitement of knowing he’d been taking in all the intricate details of her joy at his hands.

This feeling of exposure from the man she trusted more than any other morphed in conjunction with the apex of her pleasure. This messy amalgamation of excitement and love and lust was exactly what pushed her over the edge. Her brain turned off completely as she completely freed herself of all inhibitions. Explosions of pure ecstasy riveted throughout her body. She shook violently and bucked her hips, which only caused Alphinaud’s tongue to find even deeper purchase within her, and he showed no signs of slowing down or stopping, continuing to please her as though it were the last thing he’d ever do.

By the time Alisaie began to come down from her high, her breathing was ragged and uneven, her body still mostly out of her control. When Alphinaud pulled his tongue from her nethers, she shortly thereafter rediscovered the ability to think somewhat clearly, and once she found the strength to raise her head again, she saw her brother on his knees. He was staring into her eyes again, but she couldn’t pull her own away from his cock. It stood long, strong, and vigilantly at the ready.  
  
Without saying a word, she reached down and used both of her hands to spread herself wide. As she did so, Alisaie felt the loving mixture of his spit and her wetness run down herself as he crawled over to her hungrily.  
He knew what his sister was demanding of him.

Alphinaud took hold of his thick member, ran the tip up and down the length of her pussy, and obliged Alisaie long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've wanted to write this for a while, but excitement for Endwalker finally pushed me to get it done. This is my first actual fanfic (smutty or otherwise), so I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
